


Pancakes x Wistfulness

by BurningBroadripple



Series: Each Passing Year [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Birthday, Fluff, Killua is a good brother, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, SO MUCH FLUFF, Siblings, killua is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBroadripple/pseuds/BurningBroadripple
Summary: Killua turns 16, but something's missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of my birthday's fic that I recently resurrected. Post cannon, no DC.
> 
> I'll be updating these works and posting them here over the next few weeks now that I've decided on a direction.

**Killua - July 7 -16**

The sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains of the apartment bedroom. A mop of white hair was lazily strewn about the pillow, the pale face below it buried to shield itself from the morning sun.

"Ugh… mornings are the worst!" Killua groaned into his sheets. He'd been up late training the past few nights and his body felt heavy with the weight of exhaustion. Unsure of the time, he pulled his phone out from under the pillow. It was only 10 am, he could sleep a bit longer…

Tossing the phone to the side he rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head and wrapping himself into a tight ball in one swift motion. Before he could drift all the way back to sleep however, a familiar scent wafted into his room. Not just familiar, pleasant, delicious…

_**Chocolate** _

Deciding that the only thing better than sleep was his favorite treat, Killua forced himself to climb out of his cocoon. He sat up in the bed and checked his phone for messages; there were 4 voicemails and 2 texts. He scrolled through the phone numbers quickly – calls from Leorio, Illumi, Canary, and his mother, texts from Milluki and Kalluto. He'd respond to them all later he decided, he had to find the source of the chocolate first. Refusing to even acknowledge that the only number he'd hoped to see was missing, he pushed off the bed and stumbled his way to the kitchen.

He heard soft mumbles from the other end of the hall, but before he turned the corner he heard pots and pans clanking as they tumbled to the ground. "Ahhhh, that's no good!" Alluka whined from her spot in the kitchen. "Nanika, can you help me get those back in the cabinets?"

"Kay." A soft voice spoke. He didn't need to be in the room to know that the disheveled pans would be perfectly organized and back in place in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning sis!" Killua wrapped his arms around Alluka, lifted her feet off the ground and spun her in a circle, eliciting a stream of laughs and a content sigh.

"Happy birthday Oni-chan! I made chocolate chip pancakes. Nanika helped too!" She was giddy and filled with pride at her accomplishment. His heart felt so full in that moment, watching the happiness pour from her. It was really too much sometimes, the joy that came over him around Alluka. He had to remind himself that assassins don't cry over those things. Assassins don't cry at all.

Instead he smiled, a big toothy grin. He had been so happy spending the last few years living with Alluka and Nanika, showing them the world they had never been able to see. They'd traveled the V5 together, taking in the sights and smells of the different cultures of their world. He flushed a faint shade of pink when he thought about how Alluka had grown so much over the short time. Mastering the basics like cooking and using money quickly, she soon turned her attention to the finer pursuits of life. He noted how her paintings littered the house, how her instruments lined the walls, how her books stacked to the ceiling. Of course, it would take years for her to be independent enough for him to leave her on her own, but he didn't mind the wait. He was just happy to have his sister back in his life and to see her finally getting to live, rather than just exist.

"Sit, they're ready." Alluka demanded, setting a plate on the table full of fluffy pancakes. Killua did as he was told and sat down, waiting for her to join him before digging in. When she finally sat at the table his self-control ran out and he piled the breakfast into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Suh-good, canIhavemorebuder?" his words were muffled by the full mouth of food, but Alluka just laughed and gave him the tub.

"So, what do you want to do today? You're 16 after all, we should do something special!" Her eyes lit up with anticipation. Killua simply shrugged.

The look in Alluka's eyes turned form excitement to determination. Killua would NOT be skipping out on another birthday, not on her watch. "But Oni-channnn, it's the one day a year that is just about celebrating YOU. There must be something you'd like to do! At least tell me what I can get you as a present." He could be so frustratingly stubborn some times.

Killua knew deep down that there was something he wanted more than anything, but it was a desire he left unspoken, pushed to the back of his mind. This was his life now, here with Alluka and Nanika, and he was happy. He refused to want anything else. He refused to make today a big deal.

"Alright, how about we walk to the town center and get double chocolate cupcakes from that little bakery by the fountain. Then we can eat them in the park by the lake and watch a few morons fall on their faces at the skatepark." A mischievous glint shone in his eyes.

Alluka was quiet, her face sullen. "Okay brother, that's fine."

"What's the matter Alluka? I didn't mean to upset you, it's not like any of those guys will get really hurt, it's just fun to watch them crash sometimes…" he bit his tongue, afraid he'd disappointed her with his suggestion.

Alluka set her fork down and sighed heavily, gazing down at her half empty plate. "No, it's not that Oni-chan, I think it's funny too. It's just…." She paused, unsure if she should continue. But she was determined, and she lifted her gaze to meet Killua's dead on. "It's just that I want you to be happy, really happy, and I don't think that eating cupcakes and watching people fall on their faces is going to do that." She sighed and broke their eye contact, looking to her side with remorse on her face. Alluka often felt that she was the source of Killua's unhappiness. She was more observant than he gave her credit for and she noticed all of the longing stares, the wistful glances, the quite murmurs when a tan brunette boy crossed their paths. She heard when his breath caught and his heartbeat quickened in anticipation. But it was always the same in the end, he looked away, let out the breath and moved on when the source of his excitement was found out to be a case of mistaken identity. She knew what would make him happy, she just didn't know how to get him to admit it.

"Listen Alluka, I love you and Nanika and I love being with you. There is nowhere I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with." It wasn't a lie, not really. He did love Alluka and Nanika, and there really was no one he'd rather be with. It was just that there was someone he wished could be there too so that he'd have all the people he loved with him at once. But he knew that wasn't possible, even if it was his birthday.

Killua stood up and walked to the other side of the table. Kneeling down in front of Alluka, he took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes. "So, for my birthday, can we please go get some double chocolate cupcakes and watch people make fools of themselves? I would really like to spend my day doing that with you."

Alluka couldn't help but smile at her brother. He really was the best big brother. "Alright, but on one condition."

Killua tightened his grip on her hands, playfully bowing his head to her, "Anything, m'lady."

"On my next birthday, I get whatever I want, and you won't fight with me or argue. You will let me chose what we do the entire day." Killua was surprised by her condition. He knew that Alluka didn't need to make the request, she could literally make any wish she had come true without his permission. And there was something about her statement and the words she used, something that made him uneasy. It felt like he was walking into a trap. This was Alluka though, his wonderful kind baby sister, and he quickly put the thoughts out of his head.

He pulled her up with him as he stood, quickly scooping her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"Deal."


End file.
